


It is I

by Reefgirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M. Leclerc, allo allo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In which Charles Leclerc finds his Great Grandfather's War Diaries, a certain Roger Leclerc of the Resistance





	It is I

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Allo Allo and I couldn't help myself

Charles Leclerc sat down in his front room with a coffee and reached for the pile of old books he’d found when helping his mother clear out his grandmother’s house in France. A quick look through them had revealed them to be diaries from the time when France was occupied during World War Two and the fact his Great Grandfather, Roger, had been involved with the Resistance. Charles took a large sip of coffee and opened the first book.

3rd June 1942  
I have been busted out of ze nick by ze Resistance and taken to Nouvion to make forged papers for them to ‘elp British Airmen escape, I ‘ave to make myself known to them in René’s cafe, I ‘ave to ask for a cognac and a light, ‘e will tell me ‘e has no matches.

5th June 1942  
I am sitting in René’s cellar making forged papers for two British Airmen called Fairfax and Carstairs, they are complete idiots, why the RAF want them back is beyond me. Rène is ‘iding the Fallen Madonna With The Big Boobies by Van Klomp for the local German Commandant, along with some silver and a cuckoo clock. Berlin as sent a Gestapo called Herr Otto Flick to find the Van Klomp, apparently, ‘e is Himmler’s nephew.  
Now a little gossip, Rène is ‘aving it off with both ‘is waitresses, Yvette and Marie, ho, ho, ho, they are both bits of alright, ‘is wife sings in the cafe every night, I ‘ave to accompany ‘er on ze piano, all ze customers put cheese in their ears when she sings, they throw bread rolls at me. There is a German Lieutenant who fancies Rène, he ‘as been on ze Russian Front for years, which explains why ‘e fancies Rene. The Colonel’s secretary is also a bit of all right, she doesn’t fancy Rene, Herr Flick fancies her so the rest of us don’t dare try it on. Michelle is ‘ead of the Nouvion Resistance, it is up to ‘er to get the airman back to England, they ‘ave not been too successful.

23rd September 1942  
Oh boy it ‘as been busy ‘ere in Nouvion, I ‘ave not been able to write it all down, but I will try now.  
The British Airman are still ‘ere, all ze plans ‘ave failed, which is not surprising, Rène ‘as been executed by ze German’s, the Colonel and ze Captain gave ze firing squad wooden bullets, so Rène is now posing as ‘is own twin brother, I was there when they shot him. I played ze accordion while Madame Edith sang The Marseilles with my old childhood sweetheart Fanny Le Fan, who is ‘er Mother. There are now so many copies of The Fallen Madonna With The Big Boobies, Herr Flick and the Colonel both had a forgery made but Gruber’s dog ate one so yet another one is being made. The latest plan to get the British Idiots back to England is to fly them in an old plane powered by a lawn mower engine, sometime I wish I was back in ze nick.

Charles closed the book, he hadn’t laughed so much in a long time, was it wrong to laugh at such a awful period of European history, but his Great Grandfather’s diaries seemed to show the lighter side of life in Occupied France. Either that or history scrubbed those bits out, what he’d read in the diaries had lead him to wonder how The Resistance had kept the Germans at bay.

Charles walked up to the gates at Barcelona, he was driving in FP1 today and doing PR work for the rest of the weekend, in his rucksack he had his Great Grandfather’s diaries, Red Bull’s Doctor’s sister was a historian and she was here this weekend as a guest, Charles wanted to show her what he’d discovered. Kate, the Doctor, had said her sister was really looking forward to meeting him and so excited that documents had been found about Resistance activities in Occupied France.  
Charles’ pass gave a mechanical squeak as he swiped it over the gate,  
“I’m sorry sir there seems to be a glitch with your pass, can you confirm your identity for the security camera please” the security man said, Charles lifted his shades and said,  
“It is I, Leclerc”.


End file.
